Love Train
by AaOWaSaCD4ever
Summary: (One-Shot) (Humphrey X Kate) This is a "What If" story. Many of us ask ourselves the question, "What if Humphrey told Kate his feelings right then and there on the train?" Well, I'm here to help fill in that little answer. :) Not that this would have actually happened. No one can be positively sure but them... :)


**Hey guys! Obviously this isn't the sequel to "Secretless", so if that's what you thought it was, I'm sorry... :( I'm currently working on the sequel, so don't worry. :) This is just a One-Shot, just like it says in the description. I know there's already a One-Shot on FanFiction about this incident, so don't go and message me saying I'm a thief! I made up my own version! Anyway, just posting something to keep you guys busy. :) I figured I'd surprise all of you with a special Valentine's Day story. :) But enough talking, yes? NOW READ ON! OH, AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! P.S: I made a poll on my profile, so if you would be so kind and contribute by voting, I would highly appreciate it. :)**

* * *

**Humphrey's P.O.V./The Canadian Express Train Car**

I just received a visit from Marcel and Paddy, telling me that Jasper Park was just a few miles up from the tracks... You know, I was really hoping Kate would want to stay in Idaho with me... She just so beautiful, smart, and kind... Of course she could be aggressive like her Mom, Eve, but that was one of the things I liked about her... One of the things I _loved_ about her. Love... Such a strong word, and it holds so much meaning. I've loved Kate since we were puppies, and even though she's an Alpha, and I'm an Omega, love should over come that. I mean, come on! It's a simple rank difference! That shouldn't be able to keep us apart!... Well it doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't love me... She likes me as a friend, or at least I'd hope she does... I looked over at her, sleeping so peacefully in the corner... The thought crossed my mind to maybe not wake her up. That way, we could keep going, and I might be able to get her to fall in love with me... But I would be being selfish. I saw the sign saying "Welcome to Jasper Park!", then I felt the train jolt a little. It slowed down significantly.

"Well, at least I'll get to spend more time with her alone..." I thought to myself.

I walked over to Kate, letting the thought cross my mind once again as I watched her, and sighed, nudging her lightly, putting on a smile.

"Kate... Kate wake up. Wake up..." I said softly, nudging her once again.

She groaned a little and sat up.

"Humphrey...?" Kate asked, a little tired, stretching out in front of me.

I couldn't help but stare a little bit as she stretched... I quickly broke my line of sight with her body and continued to listen to her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're... We're in Jasper." I said, looking back at her.

She looked out of the open car door, and started to walk towards it. I of course waited for her to pass me, before slowly turning around and walking close to her, sitting down beside her.

"Well... We're home..." Said Kate.

"Yep... We're home..." I said, looking the other direction...

A silence fell over us both... Neither of us knew what to say now. We'd just spent our past few days working together, trying to get home, hitchhiking across the country in the back of a truck, escaping bears on log sleds, and now we were taking a train the rest of the way home. Heck, we even howled with each other about an hour ago! That's illegal for an Alpha and an Omega to do together! And now we had nothing to talk about? Come to think of it... She broke pack law with me! Maybe... Maybe she did love me? I had to know... I had to tell her.

"There's something I-"

We both spoke at the same time. I didn't want to be rude, so I let her speak first.

"Please... You first."

"Humphrey, I just wanted to tell you that these past couple of days have been kind of... fun!" She said, making me feel warm inside.

"You've been kind of... fun!" She finished, smiling cutely.

"Really?"

"Really..." She replied, giggling a little.

"Well, that's... That's great. I told you, we make a pretty good team!..." I said, smiling a little.

"We do..." She agreed.

"Okay... Ummm... Well..." I wasn't able to finish, and my paws started to shuffle around nervously...

She looked down at my paws, and my shuffling got worse.

"No, no, no, don't tell me... You have to go to the bathroom again?" She guessed.

"Why, do you see a truck stop?" I asked sarcastically, smiling, receiving a smile from her in return.

Her smile was so beautiful, it made me even more flustered than before, making it near impossible for me to tell her. I had to look away, out of the train car.

"I-I just wanted to tell you I... I..." My studdering was killing me... But she didn't break eye contact with me once. She just kept smiling.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that..."

I looked back at her, smiling.

"I love you..."

For the longest time, there was a silence between us... I was starting to wonder if I'd made the right decision to tell her... But she was still smiling. Soon, I seen her lip quiver a bit, and she looked down, away from me, outside of the train. She was worrying me.

"Kate...? Are... Are you okay?" I asked her, not receiving a response.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes, her smile still present on her face. She started to walk towards me slowly, but I didn't move.

"Kate...?" I called out her name, but she still didn't respond.

Now she was right up next to me, and started to push me a little into the corner of the train car. I wasn't sure what she was doing, nor was I sure how to react... But by the time I'd asked myself all these questions, I was in the corner, and Kate was keeping me there.

"Kate..."

"I-I had to be sure no one could see us..." She said, making me tilt my head.

"What? Wh-" I didn't get to finish before I had her lips attack mine.

I was shocked. No, not shocked... ASTOUNDED! Kate, the future Alpha female, just kissed me! An Omega! The one I loved with all of my heart kissed me! My eyes shot wide open, only to see that hers were closed. She was savoring our kiss... I decided I should do the same. I let myself go, and started to kiss her back... A short time later, she broke the kiss, leaving both of us panting a bit. She looked up at me, then wrapped her arms around me. Of course I hugged back... What did you expect me to do?

"K-Kate...?" I asked her, a little confused.

"H-Humphrey... I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself... I couldn't take the pressure...! I-I..." She didn't finish, but she still hugging me.

"...I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused right now..." I said, being honest.

"Humphrey... You know Garth and I must marry... This is only making things harder for me... I-I don't want to marry him...!" She said, nuzzling my neck.

I could feel her tears start to drip down onto my neck.

"Wait... W-What?" I asked.

I had no idea that Kate was to marry "Barf!" I was absolutely devastated I... I wanted to just... Just... Disappear... My heart shattered, my small fantasy of being married to Kate, crushed. I felt like... I felt like I had nothing left to live for now. Like there was a hole in my chest that could never be repaired...

"You knew I had too... Didn't you...?" Kate asked me, looking at me now.

I shook my head slightly, feeling tears well up behind my eyes.

"Oh Humphrey... I'm so sorry..." She said, hugging me again.

"I thought you knew..."

"I-I do now..." I replied, hugging her back weakly.

I wasn't about to cry. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I felt like she had stolen every tear I'd had, without me having to cry... I had to forget about it. I had to, or these feelings would get worse.

"Kate I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do this to you." I said, apologizing.

"Sorry? For what? Being honest with me?" She asked.

I didn't answer. I simply looked down... It sounded like she was a little angry. I thought she was, until she kissed my cheek quickly.

"Don't be sorry Humphrey... You did what your heart told you to. You're a very kind wolf and..."

She looked away.

"I know you'll make that special girl happy one day..." Kate finished.

"I wish that special girl would be you..." I said, looking at her again.

"Humphrey..."

She looked back at me.

"You've always made me happy..." She said with a sad, yet warming smile.

As strange as it sounds, I couldn't help but smile too. When I seen her smile, it made me feel just that much better. Though we would never be mates, I hoped we could always be friends.

"Well... Can we still be friends then...?" I asked her.

"Definitely..." She said, smiling a bit of a brighter smile.

As much as I wanted to not ask this question, I had to. I would never ever get another chance at this...

"Kate... Can I ask you one more thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure... What is it?" She asked.

I felt my cheeks turn hot, knowing I was blushing.

"C-Could we... Could we uhhh... W-Well..." I tried to finish, but I kept studdering, and my paws started to shuffle around again.

I saw her smile cutely, and start to walk towards me slowly again. The whole time I was still trying to ask her my question, but in the end, it didn't matter. She knew what I was going to ask. I eventually stopped talking completely once she was right in front of me, her face inches from mine.

"No, no, no, don't tell me..." She started, wrapping her arms around my neck, her chest against mine.

I couldn't help but smile like a fool and blush harder. She was so close to me... Her muzzle started to inch towards mine.

"You want another kiss..." She stated, before connecting our lips once again.

Of course this is what I wanted... I was just too afraid to ask. I closed my eyes and savored the kiss once more, while she did the same. The kiss was almost just like the last, except she did something I didn't expect her to do... She slipped her tongue into my mouth. I was shocked, and my eyes shot wide open. She tasted wonderful... But I won't go into detail. We kissed like that for a good five minutes before we could smell the smell of the Western Pack territory, making us reluctantly break out kiss...

"This never happened... Right?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Right..." I said, smiling back at her.

We both jumped off of the train just in time. We found the packs at each others throats by the time we reached them, about ready to fight for the valley. Lucky, Kate called out and stopped everything before it all happened. We acted as if nothing ever happened for the rest of the night... The next day came in a flash, and... Well, you know the rest. Can you believe that though? Me, and Omega, allowed to be in love with an Alpha like Kate?! I must have been hit in the head as a puppy to be crazy enough to even THINK about loving her... But it's my craziness that helped us get to where we are now... And I wouldn't give it up for anything...

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of my first One-Shot? Good? Bad? Wolfy? ;) You tell me in a review! :D Remember, I have a poll on my profile that needs some votes, so please do help me out and contribute! :) Thank you all for reading, and again, Happy Valentine's Day! And now, as I always say... Until Next Time My Friends...**


End file.
